Talk:Straight Swords (Dark Souls)/@comment-2.34.119.7-20190923053702
My PERSONAL ranking of all the Straight Swords, from worst to best: (and now, it's time for the real weapons... but wait, not yet. there's some who still can't be called "proper" weapons... also, from here on i have to strongly remind you that this is my personal ranking, that means you may find a few weapons or more here on this list more useful than others, i will still try to be as objective as possible, but for the final rankings, they will obviously be ranked in my personal preference...) 13-Straight Sword Hilt (i know, this can't be called a weapon. the only interesting fact about this is that is literally unique. one per created character, nothing more) 12-Broken Straight Sword (yet again, this can't be called a weapon. this is just a slight improvement from number 13. nothing else to say) 11-Crystal Straight Sword (can't be modified at all, meaning no repairing and no upgrade for this piece of crap. also, can't be buffed, it's too heavy for so little damage, and it got terrible durability. the only salvation for this shitty weapon is the moveset, but even that is not nearly enough for getting at a good rank. still better than those 2 "weapons" before, at least) 10-Astora's Straight Sword (if this was a strictly subjective classification, this one would've been in my top 3, since i usually dive into the catacombs early game, and this is my best friend when i go down there... but this isn't that kind of classification. as i said, i tried to take a more objectively view... that means this gets way, way lower than the top 3. after all, this is a unique weapon, meaning it's easy to upgrade it to maximum at early game, but that maximum is also quite weak... even moreso because of the split damage. and the divine aux effect is useful only if you, like me, don't feel like wasting a good weapon on the divine path... so yes, this can't get better than rank 10, objectively speaking) 9-Drake Sword (once more, subjective vs objective... this also would've been in my top 3, since it's usually my best starting weapon until i get to Vamos for the fire path... that 2-handed R2 is quite devastating in PvE, not to mention 200 AR right away with no need of upgrading; i just love riposting hollow soldiers and balder knights in undead parish... but then, you soon realize that this is easily outmatched by basically any other weapon just after the first bell... so, once again objectively view: max damage too low, no scaling, no buff, too heavy for its damage, and quite honestly, a moveset i don't like at all. better then the previous ones, but not good enough to get over rank 9. well, at least you can sell it for 5000 souls) 8-Broadsword (here starts my personal preference. this is actually a good weapon, it's a standard weapon, meaning it goes to +15 and can be buffed, but i just dislike its moveset. i prefer another kind of Straight Sword moveset... you should know what i'm talking about) 7-Shortsword (again, personal preference. i like the moveset. too bad this is the lesser version of the Straight Sword i actually like. slighty lesser damage, which i don't really care about, but also quite less lenght meaning shitty reach compared to its "big sister"... to me, this is just the "fake" version of said "big sister"... i still prefer this "fake" rather than number 8, though) 6-Darksword ("and now for something different" ... i decided to put this here, above number 7 and 8, only because, like i said, it's got a different moveset, a "special" moveset... but different doesn't necessarily mean good, so there's no way i could choose this weapon's moveset and/or utility above the top 5... too much scenic and too little quite useful. good damage, though, but it's not enough to go above rank 6) 5-Barbed Straight Sword (once again, i just love the bleeding aux effect... but. Broadsword's moveset. it's a big NOPE for me. too bad, this could've been in my top 2, either rank 2 or rank 1, if only it had "the good" Straight Sword's moveset, instead of that other one...) 4-Sunlight Straight Sword ("the good moveset" is here! and this isn't like that "fake" number 7, this is actually a good weapon! with slighty more damage than number 7's "big sis", too! but it's also slighty slower... and then, it's also a little shorter, with just a tiny bit less reach, hence why this finally gets rank 4 instead of rank 3... but good job, Solaire's sword! good job indeed! you're a really good Straight Sword! albeit, alas, no top 3 for you...) 3-Longsword (number's 7 "big sister" is here! and with the "original" good moveset, too! yep, this weapon's moveset is my favourite Straight Sword moveset, and also its namesake. the best. absolute best. so... why the hell this is only at rank 3? obviously, that's because you need both Strength and Dexterity to deal some good damage... while for the top 2, it ain't so...) 2-Silver Knight Straight Sword (a unique weapon at rank 2? am i crazy? nope, not at all. this totally deserves second place amongst Straight Swords, for me. since this unique weapon can exceptionally be buffed, its basic damage is quite high, its blade it's quite long meaning very good reach, and it only needs Dexterity for extra damage... with Dex at 40 and basic Str, this is actually the second-best most powerful weapon... too bad 16 for "basic Str" is honestly a little too high, the Dex scaling is only C, the moveset doesn't have a lunge/thrust attack, and it's also a little on the heavy side for a Straight Sword... that's why number 1 is way better than this) 1-Balder Side Sword (obviously. what else could be rank 1? only the swag sword can. you just need 10 for basic Str then just focus on levelling up Dex, and with its A scaling, you have the most powerful Straight Sword. plus, a "longsword-like moveset". and the reach is long, really, really loooong. so yes, overall, this can't be anything but ranked first)